megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sukuna-Hikona
Sukuna-Hikona (スクナヒコナ, Sukunahikona) is a recurring demon in the series. History Sukuna-Hikona, or in full, Sukuna-Hikona No Kami, is the Japanese dwarf deity of healing and sake brewing and is associated with hot springs. He assisted Okuninushi in building the world and formulating protections against disease and wild animals in myths from the Izumo region. He first arrived in Izumo in a small boat of bark and clad in goose skins. Later, he was picked up by Okuninushi, Sukuna-Hikona promptly bit him on the cheek. The two, nevertheless, became fast friends. His shrine is located in Dosho-machi, Osaka. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsukami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Persona 4: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Fortune Arcana *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Tokoyagami Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Sukuna-Hikona is one of the Kunitsukami who were convinced to ally themselves with the Hebrew God to confront the Amatsukami, only to be betrayed and imprisoned inside a shrine in the Abyss and requires to be escorted out. He holds a fragment of Masakado's corpse, in his case, the Left Leg. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Sukuna-Hikona plays an important role in the events of Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army. In Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV's confrontation with General Munakata, the General is ultimately revealed to be manipulated by Sukuna-Hikona within his body. Crawling out General Munekata's body through his mouth, Sukuna-Hikona engages Raidou to a battle. Furious with "the servants of the Amatsu" for driving back his own people, Sukuna-Hikona hates all humans in the Capital, and agreed to use the mystery demon possessing Kaya Daidouji's plan to destroy it with the Soulless God Oumagatsu, a massive war machine, and the titular Soulless Army, a group of undead soldiers retrofitted with special armor and techniques. Despite Sukuna-Hikona's miniature size, he is a powerful foe, capable of using a special skill that seals Raidou's movement for a time being. Should the seal hits Raidou's demon allies, they are forcefully ejected back to the Devil Summoner tube, forbidding Raidou to re-summon them until the end of the battle. ''Persona 4'' Sukuna-Hikona appears as Naoto Shirogane's initial Persona. Even though Sukuna-Hikona is a deity of Medicine it is unable to learn healing spells. However, the Shadow it manifested from had wanted to perform a "body-altering operation" of sorts. Sukuna-Hikona's design is reminiscent of the Kamen Rider series, having a bug-like (particularly a butterfly, similar to Metis' Persona, Psyche) superhero motif. After the Social Link with Naoto maxed, Sukuna-Hikona evolved to Yamato Takeru. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Sukuna-Hikona returns as Naoto's Persona. It utilizes Hama and Mudo skills which can either inflict Break or outright KO the enemy, and is one of only three Personas capable of using Megido skills, the others being Pallas Athena and Thanatos. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Characters Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Kunitsukami Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Fortune Arcana Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons